Oliver Returns
by Hana Kaori
Summary: Maybe not everyone remembers him, but I do. Read my story about the return of Oliver. Why is he back? What happened to him after he left? Will his feelings for Marissa still be the same? Read my story “Oliver Returns” to find out.
1. Someone Familar

**Chapter 1- Someone Familiar**

"Good morning Kirsten, Seth." Ryan said sleepily as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"Morning Ryan." Seth greeted Ryan in his usual tone. "Cereal?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not really hungry, I think I'll skip breakfast today."

Just then, Sandy walked into the kitchen. "You know it's not good to skip breakfast." He told Ryan as he grabbed a scone.

"Yeah," Seth started. "It's supposed to be the most important meal of the day." He shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"C'mon guys, hurry and get ready for school, I'll take you today." Kirsten said, finishing off her orange juice.

"Gee, thanks mom. You seem all nice and happy today… what's going on?" Seth asked.

Kirsten walked towards the door, smiling. "Hurry up you guys, I'm leaving in about ten minutes." She kissed Sandy's cheek, and then hurried out the door.

"What was that all about?" Sandy asked.

As per usual, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day in Orange County. It was first period, biology, when Summer saw him.

"_Who is that guy?"_ Summer wondered. _"He looks so familiar."_

The familiar guy looked at Summer and waved. That's when it hit her, she knew who it was…

As soon as the bell rang, Summer rushed to meet Marissa at her locker.

"Marissa, you will never guess who I just saw in my biology class this morning…"

"Who?" Marissa laughed.

"I saw Oli…" Summer started.

Just then Ryan walked by.

"Sorry," she cut her off. "Ryan said he walk me to second period. We haven't really spent any time together in a while. I'll talk to you later." Marissa waved and went to her next class with Ryan.

Summer rolled her eyes and turned around to make her way to her class. That's when she bumped into Seth.

"Hey Summer, what's up?" Seth asked trying to catch up with her.

"Nothing, just trying to get to class without being bothered." She snapped.

"Any luck with that?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," Summer started. "You're here."

"Fine then, I'll just leave then. We'll just see each other again since we're in the same class." Seth began to walk away.

"No wait!" Summer yelled, rushing to him. "I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell Ryan."

Seth turned around to face her. "Ooh, a secret perhaps?"

"Well, this morning I saw someone in biology."

"Go on… who was it?"

"It was Oliver…"

Seth laughed. "Yeah right. Nice joke."

"I'm not kidding Seth, this is serious. Why is he here?"

"I don't know, c'mon you're making the joke worse." Seth laughed again.

"Fine then, don't believe me, you'll see him… eventually."

"Yeah, okay… wait no seriously?"

Summer looked at him. "Of course I'm serious Seth. Oliver is here."

They walked into class.

It was after school and Marissa, Ryan, Summer, and Seth had decided to go to a nearby café to sit, talk and eat.

"So," Marissa started. "Summer, you said you had something to tell me. What was it about again?"

Summer and Seth looked at each other. "Umm, it wasn't important, you know, just stuff."

"Oh I remember, you said that you had seen someone in your class today. Who was it?"

"It was nobody…"

"Yeah it was nobody." Seth said butting in.

"Seth…" Summer whispered through clenched teeth. "Shut-up!"

"Huh?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing." Seth and Summer said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2 Oliver?

Chapter 2 – Oliver?

"Oliver?" Marissa asked quietly. "Are you sure it was him?"

Summer looked at Marissa's confused face and shook her head. "Of course it was him Coop, he waved at me!"

"Anyone can wave Summer, did you see his face?"

"No, I saw his shoes…" Summer said sarcastically.

"Well, did you get a chance to talk to him? Does Ryan know?" Marissa asked impatiently. Summer and Marissa sat in Summer's room talking about how Oliver came back. Later that evening, they would be going over to the Cohen's house for dinner. They contemplated about telling Ryan. Would they see Oliver at school again? Was it really him?

Summer tugged at her draw and took out a lip-gloss. " No, I didn't get a chance to speak to him, it was just a wave. I wonder why he's here…"

"Are the girls here yet?" Seth asked Ryan as Ryan walked into his room.

"Nah, not yet bro. Marissa called at little while ago though, She said they'd be here around 6 o' clock."

Seth sat on the edge of his bed and patted the area beside him. "Mkay, well, can we have a little Seth Ryan time please, I got some big news."

"Sure, shoot." Ryan said, sitting beside Seth.

"Well," Seth began. "There's some good news and some bad news. Of course the bad news is the worst… so I'll start off with that."

"Okay…"

"Someone is back, I'm not quite sure if it's true, but their back." Seth said, shifting away a bit.

"Who?" Ryan asked.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"It's probably Marissa and Summer. I'll go get them." Ryan said, rushing out of Seth's room.

"But it's only 5:45! Seth Ryan time is not finished!" Seth shouted.

Ryan jogged up to the front door and yanked the door open.

"Hey!" he said breathlessly as he held his arms open. He took a closer look, it wasn't Marissa. It was a guy. Oliver!

"Hey Ryan, man. That's not the way I expected you to act when you saw me, but I'm back in town and I just thought I'd pop by and say hi." Oliver said, giving Ryan a handshake.

"Uh… come in." Ryan led the way in.

"Hey, Oliver, dude, what's up man?" Seth said coming down the stairs.

Oliver stuck his hands into his pockets, "Not too bad, you know. I'm back in town and I thought that I'd just pop by and say hi."


End file.
